


What If ... Sue Storm and Steve Rogers Got Married and Bucky Continued to Cheat at Cards

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The a/u where Steve Rogers and Sue Storm got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If ... Sue Storm and Steve Rogers Got Married and Bucky Continued to Cheat at Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a request on tumblr.

"We could name him James," Steve says while he massages Susan’s feet. She’s lying on the couch, feet comfortably rested on Steve’s lap while he does his husbandly duty. 

Susan smiles at him indulgently and runs her fingers over the bulge in her stomach. “We could. But we are naming him Franklin.” 

Steve pouts a little. “Maybe the next one, we can name James?” 

"What if the next one isn’t a boy?" Susan points out.

Steve shrugs. “Jamie is still a nice name. For the next one.”

"Then Franklin now, and Jamie for the next round," Susan agrees.

A room away, Johnny pretends to make gagging sounds as he looks at his hand of cards. “God, they’re so domestic.” 

"That’s what grown-ups do," Sam says dryly. "This hand stinks." 

"That’s because Barnes cheats," Ben retorts. 

"True, but this hand sucks even by his standards. I’m almost impressed," Sam says, and he waves his beer bottle in a salute in Bucky’s direction. 

"I’m scandalized by this slander against my character," Bucky says with a fake pout. "And hurt. Deeply scarred. Possibly for life." 

"Hey! We are supposed to be worried about my emotional trauma,” Johnny interrupts. He moves to steal some of Bucky’s chips and gets swatted on the hand for his efforts. “Ow.” 

"Are you over your emotional trauma about the fact that your sister married a guy you tried to fuck no less than six times?" Bucky asks curiously. 

"Sure," Johnny says with a shrug. "Well… mostly. I mean, it’s still a perfect shoulder-to-waist ratio." 

"You got problems, kid," Ben says with a deep sigh that is echoed by Bucky and Sam.


End file.
